Enamórate de mí
by alin33
Summary: Aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic YAOI. espero les guste. — Naruto deja de engañarte a ti mismo, Uchiha no regresara y lo más seguro es que ha encontrado a alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:

Autor: alin33

Los rayos del sol empezaban a ocultarse dando como resultado un color anaranjado. Naruto y Sai se encontraban en el parque, uno frente al otro. Escondidos entre los árboles para que nadie los viera. El primero derramando lagrimas mientras que el segundo solo mantenía un semblante serio.

—Lo amo

Empezó a hablar Naruto mientras que Sai solo observaba esperando que se calmara un momento.

—Naruto olvídalo.

Repitió una vez más lo que llevaba diciéndole desde hace un mes, le dolía ver al rubio devastado por culpa de Sasuke.

Hace dos años que la guerra había terminado y gracias a la ayuda que brindo el Uchiha en ese tiempo, se le había perdonado la vida y había vuelto a ser un ninja de Konoha. Hace un año Sasuke y Naruto habían mantenido una relación que parecía nunca terminar pero ahora todo era diferente.

_Olvídalo_ esa simple palabra seguía repitiéndose en la mente del rubio, sabía que todos estaban preocupados por el, pero como esperaba Sai que olvidara a Sasuke cuando él lo amaba además el azabache le había prometido volver y una vez más la ilusión de verlo nació en él.

—...Prometió... que... volvería.

Decía con voz entre cortada por el llanto.

—Te prometió que se quedaría a tu lado y ha pasado un año desde que se fue y él ni siquiera te ha mandado una carta en seis meses.

—Tal vez…

— Naruto deja de engañarte a ti mismo, Uchiha no regresara y lo más seguro es que ha encontrado a alguien más.

Esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba, sabía que él seguía esperando a Sasuke pero este ya ni siquiera se comunicaba.

Era su oportunidad al parecer Naruto estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y aunque sabía que estaba aprovechándose de la situación decidió seguir adelante... además el azabache ya ni siquiera estaba en la aldea y el oji azul estaba devastado por su partida. El cual seguía llorando entre sus brazos y si el Uchiha no valoraba al rubio pues el sí lo haría.

—Naruto…dame la oportunidad de hacerte olvidar a Sasuke.

El mencionado abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa y alzo su vista para ver a Sai de frente sin apartarse del abrazo.

Había escuchado bien…Sai le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad.

—Yo te hare feliz y hare que olvides al Uchiha…Naruto tu me gustas mucho.

Aunque necesitaba sentirse querido no podía hacerle eso a Sai así que se aparto del abrazo, era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

— Sai no creo que sea justo para ti… yo amo a Sasuke… y lo sigo esperando además no puedo olvidarlo de un día para otro… estoy seguro que Sasuke regresara a mi lado.

Sai no se rendiría tan fácil mente ahora tenía una oportunidad con el rubio y no pensaba dejarlo ir y mucho menos dejar que este siguiera ilusionándose con el regreso del Uchiha.

—Déjame intentar que tu corazón lo olvide, lo has estado esperando todo un año y eso es demasiada espera. Déjalo en el pasado y sigue adelante… Piensa lo que te he dicho… espero tu respuesta en este mismo lugar en una semana a la misma hora.

Cuando termino de decir eso abandono el parque dejando a un rubio metido en sus pensamientos y con rastros de lágrimas sobre su cara.

Aunque Sai le diera tiempo para pensar no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Que pasaba si no podía olvidar a Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Olvídalo_ esa simple palabra seguía repitiéndose en su mente y mañana terminaba la semana que le había dado Sai para pensar en su propuesta pero… ¿debía aceptarla?… ¿qué pasaba si no podía enamorarse de Sai?… y si… ¿Sasuke regresaba y el andaba con Sai aun cuando no había un terminamos definitivo?

Que se supone que debería hacer… ¿intentar olvidar al Uchiha?…. ¿Seguir lamentándose su partida? … que rayos le había pasado a su teme para no comunicarse con el… tal vez Sai tenía razón y había encontrado a alguien más…

No, Sasuke le había dicho que lo amaba y que lo esperara. Un suspiró salió de sus labios, mañana tenía que dar una respuesta… ¿debería hablar con alguno de los chicos para que lo aconsejaran?… o… ¿sería mejor hablar con la abuela Tsunade?

Se paró de su cama con solo un nombre en mente ya sabía con quien debía hablar, el siempre le había aconsejado bien y lo quería como a un padre, le haría saber la situación y esperaría que este le diera un concejo útil.

Poco después estaba frente a la puerta que correspondía a la casa de Iruka, había tocado pero escucho espere un momento y después cosas cayéndose y algunos cuantos golpes. Tal vez su maestro estaba dormido y él lo despertó.

Pensaba en irse y regresar en otro momento cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre moreno con el cabello suelto y muy ajetreado.

—Naruto…—Pregunto el mayor confundido eran las doce de noche todos debían estar dormidos — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Iruka – sensei podría hablar con usted

Dijo Naruto con un rostro serio por lo cual el mayor se hizo a un lado dando a entender que pasara.

*—*—*

Pasaron los minutos ninguno hablaba, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo te.

—De que querías hablar

El rubio estaba nervioso, que pasaba si Iruka no podía ayudarlo o si lo animaba a tener una relación con Sai… tal vez había sido mala idea venir pero estaba desesperado.

Mañana se terminaba el plazo y aunque no asistiera al lugar estaba seguro que el pelinegro lo buscaría en toda la aldea si era necesario.

—Iruka – sensei necesito un consejo

Dijo el oji azul al fin decidiéndose a hablar, el mayor solo asintió.

—Usted sabe que Sasuke y yo mantuvimos una relación.

—Naruto toda la aldea lo sabe

Respondió Iruka con el ceño fruncido, desde un principio él estaba en contra de esa relación pero el Uzumaki era feliz y no tuvo más opción que aceptarla.

—Bien él se fue hace un año y al principio me enviaba cartas pero después dejo de hacerlo.

—Si… también sé que has estado muy deprimido estos días.

—Bueno hoy Sai me dijo que quería iniciar una relación conmigo.

—Y tú quieres.

—Yo… no lo sé… aun amo a Sasuke pero el ya no se ha contactado conmigo y Sai me dijo muchas cosas que me dejaron mucho en que pensar.

—Naruto si lo que quieres es que te dé una respuesta a lo de intentar una relación con Sai… yo no puedo ayudarte eres el único que debe decidir…

—…Pero…

Naruto estaba confundido, no quería que Sai terminara lastimado si él no podía olvidar a su teme e Iruka sabia eso cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro para después hablarle con la verdad.

—Acepto que me alegraría que salieras con él y te olvidaras de Sasuke pero… ¿tú estás listo para olvidarlo?

No lo sabía, con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil pensar que Sasuke regresaría a su lado.

—Piensa bien en tu respuesta… podrías lastimar a Sai si solo le das ilusiones y que todavía pienses en Sasuke.

Dijo Iruka parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su recamara, Naruto necesita estar solo y así aclarar su mente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro con la vista al suelo.

—Deberías decirle que acepte la propuesta de Sai

Contesto un peli gris, que se encontraba recargado a lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara.

—Kakashi esa es una decisión que no nos incumbe

—Naruto no ha estado comiendo… con cada día que pasa se ve más delgado.

Decía mientras caminaba hacia la ventana e Iruka se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo se… pero sería peor para el sí mantiene una relación con Sai cuando aún espera a Sasuke

—Sai ya no es el mismo chico de antes estoy seguro que él podría sanar el corazón de Naruto.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero la decisión es de Naruto

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Sasuke

Dijo Kakashi mirando las estrellas por la ventana, Sasuke le juraba que amaba al rubio y de un día para otro se iba.

*—*—*

Había amanecido y el no pudo dormir en toda la noche ya sabía que respuesta le daría a Sai, ahora solo era cuestión de que este la aceptara.


	3. Chapter 3

Era tarde, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, las personas regresaban a sus casas, era tan tranquilo y él se encontraba ahí en el parque, sentado bajo un árbol y con la vista al cielo, en el mismo lugar que la última vez que hablo con el azabache, desde la mañana esperándolo, le diría su respuesta y después huiría del lugar para esconderse hasta que el pelinegro se diera por vencido y no lo buscara mas.

Porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que Sai no aceptaría su respuesta e intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Soltó un suspiro, pobre de Sai tener que estar enamorado de él mientras que su corazón le pertenecía al Uchiha. Bajo la vista al suelo y mordió su labio inferior, era horrible no ser correspondido pero seguro era peor si andabas con esa persona mientras que esta piensa en su ex pareja.

Es decir se aplicaba el dicho clavo que saca otro clavo, era un dicho horrible por que no solo te lastimas tu si no que también a la persona con quien estabas. Tal vez para algunos funcionaba pero para el no.

No quería hacer algo tan horrible como eso cuando estaba seguro que nunca podría olvidar a la persona que amaba hasta que pasara un poco más de tiempo y se convenciera de que nunca regresaría a su lado o mínimo terminar la relación de una vez por todas.

No cambiaría su respuesta por nada del mundo apreciaba a Sai como un amigo y no quería lastimarlo andando con él cuando no podía olvidar al azabache, lo había intentado varias veces harto de esperar al azabache pero no había logrado sacarlo de su mente no importaba lo ocupado que estaba siempre pensaba en su teme.

—Naruto llegas temprano.

Levanto la vista, ahí frente a él se encontraba Sai con su eterna sonrisa que ahora más que nada le ponía nervioso de solo pensar en la reacción de este.

—Si… bueno…yo…pasaba por aquí y recordé que ya había pasado una semana pero bueno no es como si no fuera a venir y dejarte plantado… bueno lo que quiero decir es que no pensaba ir a esconderme debajo de la cama esperando que olvidaras nuestra pequeña platica…bueno yo solo….

Genial ahora no podía hablar sin hacerse bolas, estaba demasiado nervioso, mientras que Sai soltó una leve risa ya se esperaba esa reacción del rubio.

—Tranquilo Naruto…—Dijo para después poner un semblante serio. — ¿Me darás la oportunidad de estar contigo?

—Sai yo…. —Se paró de su lugar y se alejo un poco del azabache era el momento de la verdad. — No puedo.

Dijo para después salir corriendo aunque no llego muy lejos ya que el azabache lo alcanzo y tomo su brazo derecho.

— ¿Por qué?...—Dijo Sai volteando a Naruto, los dos viéndose a los ojos — Uchiha bastardo no da señales de vida y tú sigues esperándolo seguro que el ya tiene a alguien más entonces por que tú no quieres darme una oportunidad.

Terminando de decir eso soltó al rubio y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo que pronto empezaría a llorar, Naruto se acerco a abrazarlo, le dolía ver a Sai sufriendo por su culpa.

—Sai como esperas que este contigo si mi corazón le pertenece al teme.

Dijo Naruto empezando a derramar lagrimas y escondía su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, odiaba llorar le hacía sentir débil y solo lograba que las personas solo le vieran con lastima por eso nunca lloraba frente a alguien y ahí estaba llorando una vez más frente a Sai… que patético era, fue lo que pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras que Sai separo a Naruto de su pecho y una vez más se vieron directamente a los ojos, el primero con un semblante serio y limpiando las lagrimas que salían del segundo.

—Te conquistare… hare que olvides al Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado dos meses y Naruto se mostraba mejor mientras que Sai intentaba conquistarlo regalándole ramen y le decía palabras de amor que lograban sonrojar al rubio pero este aun pensaba en el azabache.

Todos sus amigos se alegraban de ver a su hiperactivo amigo feliz y le daban gracias a Sai ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el azabache lograra sanar el corazón del rubio.

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número siete con un pequeño zorro rojo a su lado, el cual parecía de peluche.

—Presta atención mocoso.

Dijo el pequeño zorro mientras saltaba a la cabeza rubia, mientras que este lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Sabes Kurama de ese tamaño y con esa apariencia es difícil creer que eres el más poderoso biju. — Decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me maldigo el día que decidí entrenarte.

Decía Kyubi con una pequeña vena, aun recordaba ese día, fue una semana después de que el Uchiha se fuera, no quería seguir viendo a su contenedor triste así que le había dicho que lo entrenaría para distraerlo, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado lograron mantener una relación de amistad.

Lo primero que le había enseñado era a invocarlo y el resultado fue la apariencia que tenia ahora.

—Vamos no te enojes que eres demasiado lindo como para tener una cara de amargado.

—No soy lindo… soy alguien que infunde terror con tan solo pronunciar mi nombre.

Contesto este mientras se retorcía para que lo dejaran libre y una vez hecho termino en el suelo sentado por lo que Naruto se agacho para estar un poco más cómodo.

—Solo tengo una palabra para ti—Decía mientras lo acariciaba y el zorro empezaba a ronronear—Adorable.

Kyubi sintió un gran aura rodeándola lo que menos quería era ser adorable, por dios donde quedaba su dignidad como el más poderoso biju…. Seguramente si alguno de sus hermanos lo vieran ahora mismo seria el hazme reír, nunca lo dejarían tranquilo….todos se burlarían de él y su nombre ya no sería respetado…Una persona se acercaba hacia ellos, ya sabía quién era lo mejor era dejarlos solos después de todo había logrado lo que nadie más pudo.

—Alguien viene

Termino diciendo para después desaparecer con un puf y aparecer encerrado en el interior de su contenedor con este enfrente de él.

—No entiendo porque no quieres que nadie te vea.

—Seria el hazme reír de todos si me muestro con esa forma tan…tan…tan…

No encontraba las palabras para describirla… ¿vergonzosa? ¿Humillante?... no esas palabras no eran lo suficientemente fuertes a lo que quería expresar. Y el rubio lo sabía pero seguramente quería joderlo por todo lo vivido en el pasado.

— ¿Linda?... ¿adorable?... ¿tierna?

Vio como el zorro escondía su cabeza entre sus patas y no pudo evitar reír, le gustaba molestar a Kurama de vez en cuando pero este exageraba demasiado con la apariencia.

—Cállate y ponte a entrenar.

Dijo para después cerrar los ojos, dejando solo al rubio el cual dejo una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, el podía hacer aparecer un Kyubi más amenazante después de tanto entrenamiento pero se veía tan lindo cuando lo invocaba que prefería dejarlo así.

Salió de su mente aun con una sonrisa plantada para ser remplazada por una expresión seria, Kyubi le había dicho que necesita mucha concentración y cierta cantidad de chakra para realizar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, ya tenía los kunai con el sello especial ahora lo más importante era la concentración.

Había estado trabajando con ese jutsu desde hace dos semanas y no lograba transportarse muy lejos pero algo era algo.

—Naru – chan

Escucho la voz de Sai, parado a unos dos metros de distancia, lanzo el kunai para después intentar realizar el jutsu. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Hola Sai.—Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y algo nervioso.

—Venia a ver si querías ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen

Recibió un escueto si y empezaron a caminar mientras que en la entrada norte se podía ver como una persona caminaba con sus ropas rotas y con algunas vendas sin importarle las personas que lo veían sorprendidas y algunas susurraban algo que simplemente a él no le interesaba.


End file.
